If you have hope, all is not lost
by May-The-Wolf-Girl
Summary: Harry Potter's life takes a turn for the worse when he arrives at his relative's house after his fourth year. Hopefully his friends and Sirius can read the signs and save him before it is to late...
1. As long as there is hope

Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter or any other character from the Harry Potter books that title goes to J.K Rowling.

Authors note: This story is set after the fourth book, but does not follow the fifth. I am not completely sure i have rated this story right, if i have not i hope you will review and tell me.

This is my first time writing a fanfic, please review and give me feedback all reviews are welcome.

Summary; Harry Potter's life takes a turn for the worse when he arrives at his relative's house after his fourth year. Hopefully his friends and Sirius can read the signs and save him before it is to late...

If you have hope, all is not lost

It was an ordinary day, or as ordinary as any day could be for Harry Potter, he had just ended his fourth year at Hogwarts. Only a few weeks before he had seen another boy die and he had yet again survived the dark lord Voldemort. For most after what he had lived through during the school year, the summer vacation would come as a relief, but to him it was quite the opposite.

He had realized the moment he got back to the Dursleys (he would never regard them as his family) he knew that he was in trouble, the look on his uncles face told him quite clearly that they had not forgotten what had happened when he left them, and it also told him that they blamed it all on him.

The moment they got back he had been thrown into his room and his wand had been taken from him. His trunk and Hedwig had been taken away, for days he had wondered if Hedwig was even alive, but then on the third day he had gotten her back. He was told to send his friends a note telling them he was alright an all that, but he was not to make them worry or think that anything was wrong.

He got to keep her with him after that but she was kept looked in her cage. Every day his uncle or cousin would come in to his room and beat him, now after a month he was barely able to sit up, and he knew he would not manage for long. He had sent his friends hidden signs in his letters to tell them that something was wrong, but apparently they had not noticed. And the letters they sent him was short and with little information, he was starting to lose hope.

He heard the looks on the door come open and he painfully got up and looked to the floor by the door, he would never again make the mistake of looking his uncle in the eyes, he had not been able to move for days after that punishment. His uncle came in with a few bits of parcament and a quill in his hands, they had taken away every thing he could write on and with so that he was not able to write to his friends when he was not allowed to.

"here Boy" his uncle bellowed, "write your freakish friends and that criminal godfather of yours, and be quick about it." Vernons face was red with anger and he was looking more like a pig than ever. Harry took the writing utensils and began writing he knew that he had to make the signs more obvious in these letters, because he did not think he could survive to write more. At the same time he could not make them to obvious either because then his uncle would notice and he would be dead in an instance.

In the end he decided to just make the signs a farewell and he knew that the onely one he could say farrwell to with out making his uncle suspicious would be his godfather Sirius. "uncle, would it I be allowed to write a note to my godfather where I tell him i will no longer be writing him, i now understand that it is not appropriate to associate with criminals." Harry knew his uncle would fall for that as the Dursleys where highly against all things not normal and freakish, and his godfather was in their eyes both. "yes yes, but hurry up, i will not stay in this room to long and be infected with your freakishness." Vernon hissed.

He wrote,

Dear Sirius

This will be my last letter to you, i have come to see that my relatives are right and i will no longer associate my self with your kinds freakishness and i hope my relatives are able to cure me of it.

May you be well,

Your former godson

Harry.

His uncle snatched the letter the moment he was done, he read it through and left the room. Harry knew that Vernon would take his letter as a sign that the beatings worked and would probably make more of an effort now, but Harry could not find the will to care. His uncle came in again this time with a belt in hand and as Harry saw his uncle tie the letter to Hedwig's leg he felt his last bit of hope leave with her.


	2. Carrier of hope

Authors note: I am not quite sure of where my story is going yet so the real second chapter is not yet written, but seeing as so many seem to have enjoyed the little I have written so far, here is a small chapter from Hedwig's point of view.

I will try to finish the next chapter within a week or two. Please review.

Disclaimer: : I do not own Harry Potter or any other character from the Harry Potter books that title goes to J.K Rowling.

Carrier of hope. (Hedwig point of view.)

She knew her master was in danger. From the moment they had gotten back from the wonderful place where her master was happy, the big smelly man had harmed her master and locked her in her small cage. She was only allowed out when the big smelly man made her master write letters full of lies to his friends and real family. Every day she could see her master wasting away, but even though she had tried her master's friends had never understood her when she had tried telling them about her master's state.

She watched as the big smelly man entered the room again, but this time even though she knew her master was weak, he had a weird glint in his eyes. She watched as her master wrote and by the pleased look in the smelly mans face, her master had to be lying more than ever, but he still had that glint.

He was speaking very softly to her while he was tying the letter, so softly she almost did not hear what he said. "Please make sure he understands Hedwig, and do not come back here after delivering this letter, you where my first friend girl and now I fear for your safety. Fly safe my friend, you carry the last bit of my hope now."

Those last words her master had spoken made her fly faster than ever, she would not let her master down, and not even her master's godfather would dare make her fail her mission. Her master was not about to lose his last hope, she would make sure of that.

After all if anyone deserved her devotion it was her master.


	3. Receiver of Hope

Authors note: I would really like it if you would give me some advice on how you would like the story to go on. Right now the story is taking place in the summer break before fifth year, I am unsure if it will continue into the school year. Please review or PM me with your opinion.

Disclaimer: I have no rights to Harry Potter or any of the Characters in the Harry Potter story. That right goes to J.K Rowling.

**Receiver of hope**

There was no doubt about it, Sirius was worried and he had been worried for a long time. True enough he had not known his godson for a long time, but there was something of about the letters they had received this summer. They were all short and all told the same. I am fine. He had written nothing more or nothing less.

He had tried to tell the headmaster about his worries but he had told him that there was nothing to worry about. The only one who believed him was Moony and he was not able to do anything. The only thing that comforted him was that he was almost free and able to get him himself.

The order of the Phoenix a group that works against the death eaters had been working none stop since the summer began to free him and now there was only a matter of time. He fed Buckbeak another rat and patted him on the head. "Just a little while longer now Beaky and my cute little godson will come to stay with us." He looked around the dark room, "but not here I think, when I am free, we will move to my country house." He smiled to the animal. "Then we just have to convince Moony to move in with us and we will all be a little freer.

Sirius felt the same feeling of despair hit him as it always did when he walked the halls of his old hated family home. His spirits lifted a bit when he entered the kitchen and saw the Weasleys, Moony, Dumbledore and some others from the order. He smiled at moony and drew him into a story of old times and Harry Potter.

Not so long after Sirius arrived in the kitchen Dumbledore got up and beamed at them, his eyes twinkling like never before. "I have great news everyone, I have just been to the ministry and had a talk with Madam Bones who told me that Peter Pettigrew had been captured and therefore she agreed completely to Sirius's innocence. You only have to come in to sign some papers and that is that." Sirius ended up just staring at him in disbelief. He was free, after all this time he was free. He looked at Remus. He was free; he could go and get his godson.

He broke out laughing, "Then let's go, right now, the faster we do this the faster I can get my Harry." They all smiled at him, this was the happiest they had seen him since his brother in all but blood died.

Time jump (after Sirius's meeting with Madam Bones)

The meeting has been great, using polyjuice they had snuck him in to madam Bones' office and shortly after that he had been a free man, usually this would have been done through a trial, but seeing as madam Bones agreed that the minister was corrupt, she had shown the evidence to the chief auror and they had both agreed that a trial was unneeded and had pressured the minister to sign the papers, and now he was free, he had left the ministry as a free man. Then again as his freedom was not public knowledge he had to leave the same way he came, but that did not bother him as Amelia Bones had assured him that the papers he had gotten would also give him all rights to his godson and to him that was all that mattered. She had said that to be sure, he should get his current guardians to sign, but it was not necessary.

The headmaster and the minister had tried to argue against moving Harry, the minister because he understood that if two of the most known wizards in the country lived together he would quite literary be screwed. And the headmaster kept talking about his safety. Sirius of coarse threatened the minister and ignored the headmaster. He was going to get his godson.

Then the headmaster managed to put a dampener on his mood, he said that for Harry's safety they should get some more people to get him. Sirius of coarse saw it as it was, the headmaster wanted to change his mind, and that was how they had ended up here, sitting in the kitchen dragging out the time.

"Sirius, you need to see sense." The headmaster started another of his leave Harry where he is safe lectures. "He is safer where he is." Sirius was boiling. They had been sitting here for almost an hour. "Really, headmaster safer than here, where we are under the Fidelius charm, with you as the safe keeper."Sirius had been thinking about something for a while and he voiced it now. "I don't even see how the wards can work, the Dursleys obviously don't love him and if the blood wards work as long as Harry sees that place as a home. Then they should not work for Harry told me himself that he has never seen that place as a home, only a place where he exists." Before he could continue, Hedwig came flying in and landed on Sirius's shoulder and lifted her leg. When he did not take the letter quickly enough she bit him sharply on the ear. He saw that something was wrong and quickly untied and opened the letter. He read it and dropped it in disbelief, he of coarse understood that Harry did not mean what he had written but that was not what had gotten him to drop it. Had he not been an animagus he would not even have noticed it, and from the corner of his eye he saw moony shift in his seat and take the letter. There was blood on it, not a lot, but that and what was written made Sirius's stomach twist. He had to get to him fast. Those disgusting creatures had to have done something to him. He was not allowing his godson to stay there any longer, and he could see that Moony agreed with him.

They both got up at the same time and ignoring the calls of the others they rushed to the door just to be stopped with a spell from Alastor Moody. They both turned with wild eyes and growled at him. "Don't rush of by your selves without explanations" he said in his rusty voice. They growled louder and Sirius half shouted out through clenched lips "they are harming my godson and I am going to get him now, either you are with us or I swear I will blow you out of our way."

They didn't stick around to see the reactions of the others but rushed out once they were outside the wards they disappeared with a pop. Following them was Moody, Dumbledore, the Molly and Arthur and a red-haired woman named Tonks.


	4. The return of Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to anything to do with Harry Potter. That right goes to J.K Rowling.

Authors note: Sorry for the late update, and please review.

**The return of Hope**

Sirius did not know what he should believe when he appeared in Privet Drive. He had completely forgotten how creepy this place was with all the houses that looked alike. However he did not have much time to think about this because the moment he appeared he started to run like hellhounds where after him. He did not care if the others could keep up or not, he needed to get to his puppy and he needed to get to him now.

Of course he was not faster than a werewolf and Moony managed to stop him before he could tear down the doors at Privet Drive number 4. "Padfoot, we can't just barge in there, we need a plan." Sirius looked like he was in pain, but they knew that Remus was right. "Then what are we supposed to do, my puppy's hurt moony, they hurt him, I just know it." He growled and his eyes glowed amber. "He's not just your puppy Padfoot, he's my cub to. I know we need to get him, but we still need a plan." "Finally, someone's using their mind, luckily for you, I already have a plan" Both Sirius and Remus jumped, when they heard Moody's growling voice behind them.

It was not a bad plan, and it worked to. They rang the doorbell and a fat kid opened. They pretended to be from The Perfect Garden Association, and the kid let them in and shouted for his mother and father, a woman looking like a bony horse, came in from what looked like the kitchen, but after that, everything went to hell.

It started when a hippo look- a- like came down the stairs smelling like blood and their pup, Remus was the first to smell him and a second later Sirius smelled it to. Before anyone could do anything they both had pinned the hippo to the wall and where demanding to know where their kid was.

"Where is our pup Dursley? What have you done with him?" Sirius couldn't think he knew his puppy was here but where? He looked to the stairs the fat man had come from there, then perhaps he was up there, he let go of the now crying man and ran up the stairs, most of the doors was closed, but there was one that had him wondering, there had to ne ten locks on it and a cat hatch. He knew they were not supposed to use magic in the house, but when he came closer he heard labored breathing and small noises like those from a hurt animal. He was not going to be stopped by those damn locks. He cast a fast Alohomora and almost broke the door down.

The sight that met him on the other side of the door almost made him faint. His little innocent puppy was lying motionless on the floor curled up and small whimpering sound came from his lips every time he drew his breath. "Oh God, puppy," he couldn't believe his eyes, his little puppy, he ran over and tried to lift him up, but there was not a single place on his puppy's body he could touch without harming him.

He did not even hear the others when they entered, the only one on his thoughts where his puppy, "how how could they," he looked up on them with sorrowful eyes. "He is so innocent; he wouldn't harm anyone so how could they do this to him." He felt tears running down his cheeks. He had failed him; he had let them do this.

Remus bent over him and cast a diagnosis spell on Harry; it showed multiple bruises, broken bones and fractures, but nothing that was life threatening. "perhaps it would be better for him if we stupefied him, that way it may not hurt as much when we take him away, we can come back later for his stuff." Before Remus could finish his sentence Sirius had stupefied harry and lifted him, he was horrified when he noticed how light he was. "We should bring anything we know he cares for and his wand in case his so called family decides to do something." They all agreed to what moody said and no one had a doubt in mind that they would not try anything. Now that Sirius had his puppy he noticed that Tonks and Dumbledore were not with them, he turned his eyes to Moody who guessed what he wondered. "They are downstairs, Tonks is watching the muggles and Dumbledore is as naïve as ever. He still strongly believes that he" Moody nodded towards Harry's still form, "is completely fine and that we all are overreacting." His voice was gruff and they were both surprised to see the worry in his eyes when he looked at Harry, they had never seen him worry before.

Remus sniffed his way to the loose board and got Harry's wand, invisibility cloak, the picture album and the map. Feeling that they had wasted enough time there they rushed down and Sirius did not even stop but ran out the door and apparated to the headquarters.

The moment he got in he put Harry softly down on the sofa. Before he did anything else Molly entered the room and let out a soft scream when she saw the state he was in. "what happened, is he alright, we have to…" she stammered and cried. "I know already, flo Madam Pomfrey, make sure she gets here fast." She nodded and ran to the nearest fireplace. Sirius summoned a bowl of water and started to take Harry's clothes of.

He heard the doors slam and steps in the hall, but did not pay them a thought. He had bigger things to worry about. He could not believe the state his puppy was in and the only thing he could do was to clean his wounds and hope madam Pomfrey hurried. The sounds from the hall grew louder and now he could hear that most of the people left in the house were screaming at the headmaster. He smirked that would show him to mess with his puppy. "Oh dear," Sirius jumped, Poppy was standing behind him with teary eyes on his godson. "How could anyone, the poor dear." Sirius panicked, "you will be able to fix him right." She smiled at him, "of course I will, quite easily to, but how could they." She bent over him and waved her wand, Sirius could not see what the spell did, but it had to tell her something because she started to pour potions down Harry's throat. Then he started to stir. Sirius held his breath, and then Harry opened his eyes and panicked.

"Sirius, you need to calm him, before he causes himself more damage. I will go get the last potions he needs, but there are more psychological damage than there is physical, so time is the thing he needs the most, time and love." Sirius nodded and tried to pull him into his arms. It took some time, but he managed. He cradled him like a baby and hummed for him. Slowly Harry started to calm down, and Sirius kissed him on the head, but kept humming. And slowly they both fell asleep, and that is how they were found half an hour later when madam Pomfrey got back. She smiled softly at them and spelled the last potions into Harry's stomach and watched as his wounds closed. She summoned a blanket and spread it over them. Maybe they would be alright, after all they where each others hope.

She walked softly towards the door, when it opened revealing the Weasleys, Dumbledore, moody and Moony. She backed them up and closed the door, they both needed rest. "His body will be fine, but mentally I am not so sure, but as long as you all support him he will manage. However he can never return to those creatures." They all nodded and they noticed that Dumbledore looked older than ever and his ever existing twinkle had gone out. "We will of course make sure; he will never need to see them again." They all let out a suppressed breath, luckily they did not have to treat him as an enemy, but they all doubted that they would completely trust him again.


	5. The strengthening of Hope

AN: here is my next chapter, but i need help. I am thinking of making Harry very cute and innocent while he is recovering, and i need a cure nickname he can use on Sirius and Remus. Please help, review or send me a PM with nicknames. I have also made a poll about which pairings i should use later in this story or in its sequel, please vote.

"speaking"

Thinking

**The strengthening of Hope**

Harry didn't know where he was, the only thing he knew was that he was safe, he could not explain why, but for the first time since he lived with his parents, he felt completely safe. He knew that she probably should open his eyes and find out where he was, but as he snuggled deeper into whatever he was lying on, he did not want to. He was afraid that if he opened his eyes, the wonderful feeling would disappear. At the same time he noticed that his body didn't hurt anymore, he knew that even if he had ended up in a coma, his relatives would not have let him heal enough for him to not feel any pain. He snuggled some more while he was thinking and did not notice that the thing he was lying on moved.

Maybe he was dead, he thought. Maybe Vernon finally managed what he had been trying to do since they got him. He felt himself pout, if he was dead, then he wouldn't be able to see his beloved dogfather again, this was so not fair.

Sirius noticed the precise moment when his puppy moved and he opened his eyes and held his breath; he had no idea of what he was supposed to do when he woke up. The only thing on his mind was to hug the life out of him and to never let him out of his sight again. His heart jumped when he felt his puppy snuggling closer, he had to get a grip on him self, and his puppy needed him. He looked down on his puppy as he slowly opened his eyes.

Harry could not believe his eyes, he was there, and it had to be a dream. He was lying on his godfather how was that possible? He opened his mouth to say something but his voice wouldn't work and he only ended up coughing.

Sirius almost panicked again when he herd his puppy coughing, it just went on and on, his puppy was gasping for ear and he did not know what to do. He sent a patronus to poppy and summoned some water. He felt helpless; all he knew to do was to give him water.

"Calm down, Harry." He pressed the glass to his lips and helped him drink. It seemed to help as the coughing calmed. "It's going to be ok now puppy, you're safe." He calmly stroked his puppy's back and tried to calm him and without knowing it hit dead on, with his comments.

Harry felt himself calming down with the sound of his godfather's voice, but he didn't dare believing the safe comment. Even if he was safe at the moment, it did not mean he did not have to go back sooner or later, after all the headmaster had told him that every year. He looked up on his godfather face and almost cried in happiness. His godfather had received his letter and he had gotten him out of the hellhole.

"Sirius, thank you, he said, or more correctly tried to say, it came out sounding like "Sri, thnk u" but Sirius caught the meaning and smiled down on him.

Always, puppy, i will always be here for you, and you never have to go back to those creatures. Before Harry got the chance to reply, they heard the door open, and Poppy, Remus and Dumbledore entered.

All three smiled at the cute picture they made, Remus moved over to them and gently kissed harry on the forehead. "It's nice to see you awake cub."

Harry did not know how to respond he ended up just staring at him opened mouthed. Remus laughed at the cure response. While Poppy moved her wand over harry in complicated motions, but seeing as she smiled, they all figured it was good news.

"It seems that your magic has been helping to heal you and with just a few more days of rest you will be completely healed, but you will need to take some potions for malnutrition and for your sight. Maybe you will no longer have to wear those glasses of yours." She smiled at him and Sirius sat op and lifted him onto his lap.

Harry was not sure what to think, he could hardly believe he was out of his relatives' house and now they where telling him he did not have to go back, and he might not have to wear glasses anymore. Then he saw that madam Pomfrey's eyes started to look sad, yep he thought now comes the bad news

"While your eyes might improve, your body might not be so lucky." She huffed, "the malnutrition has stumped your growing and there is a chance that you might not grow much taller." Harry looked down, he did not really think that was so bad, it could be worse, he was 5.1* feet already and sure it was not tall, but it was not like he was tiny either.

Sirius must have misunderstood his silence as he hugged him tighter and softly said, "Hey don't be sad, it fits your appearance to be a little short" that actually made him giggle.

"I don't care about my height Padfoot" he looked up into his godfather eyes and what Sirius saw there broke his heart.

"I meant it you know, you are never going back, i am no longer on the run and i will if you approve adopt you as soon as possible." Harry's eyes filled with tears.

"Really, you're free. And you want me" everyone in the room felt their hearts brake at the weak, disbelieving voice. Sirius hugged him closer again and Harry felt his heart swell, he was wanted, his relatives was wrong. Then his doubt kicked in again, surely the headmaster would not allow it. At this point Moony showed spoke up almost as if he had read his mind.

"Sirius is within his right; if he wants you nobody can stop him, not even the headmaster." He smiled reassuringly to harry. And the headmaster nodded. "I will not stop him or you, my boy. You both deserve happiness.

Both Harry and Sirius smiled at that, "i own a property on the countryside, we can move there, no one will bother us there." Harry smiled wider, then he said in a soft almost none existent voice. Moony will come to right," the look he gave his godfather had all their hearts melting.

Sirius nodded "of course he will. He is family too right." Harry nodded and smiled, he had a family, he felt his hope returning stronger than when it left and lay his head on his godfathers chest. He felt his eyes drop and for the first time in forever he fell asleep looking forward to the morning.

Sirius smiled when he felt his puppy relax against him, he knew that it was not over yet, he might have seen alright now, but when the shock wore of they would have to deal with the consequences of the Dursleys abuse.

*5.1 feet is the same as 155 centimeters.


	6. Who to entrust with his Hope

AN: sorry for the late update, please review with suggestions for cute nicknames harry can use on Sirius.

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to anything to do with Harry Potter that right goes to J.K Rowling.

**Who to entrust with his Hope**

It had been about a week since Harry was rescued from the Dursleys and even though he was fine physically, the damage they had done on him mentally was starting to show. Just a couple of days after madam Pomfrey had declared Harry healthy enough to get up from bed. He, Sirius and Remus had moved to the cottage, if you could call it that.

It was grand and looked like a manor or a castle. Harry thought it kind of looked like the castle the swan princess had been held captured in, in the Disney movie. He had caught a glance at the movie one night when Dudley had held a sleep over. Why they decided that was a fitting movie he would never know. Of course he had paid dearly for daring to sneak a peak, he had barely been able to move the next day and he had never dared look at the TV again.

It all felt like a fairytale and Harry felt like a fairytale princess. Yes he knew that it should be prince, but he was so protected and guarded that it was more like a princess like a prince, he had even gotten a room at the top of the highest tower.

At daytime everything seemed fine, they would all spend every minute together and Sirius and Remus would tell him tales from when they were at school or make sure he knew he was loved. Most of the day you would find Harry snuggled up in his Dogfather or uncle Moony's lap like a little puppy and sometimes he would even make small pleased sounds that sounded exactly like those a puppy would make when it felt completely safe and comfortable. It was at night the trouble began. Harry had so bad dreams that he would hurt himself in trying to get away. Luckily there was a magical link between Harry's tower and the other bedrooms, but after a couple of nights Padfoot had begun sleeping with his puppy, usually when this happened, harry would not have any dreams, but sometimes not even that would work.

In the week Sirius and Remus worked on healing their puppy, there was no visitor other than Poppy allowed, but now they had been advised on slowly letting Harry reunite with his friends. However poppy had made sure that they understood that he could only see those of his friends they were sure loved him no matter what. Not only that, but those he saw could under no circumstance show disrespect or distrust towards his new guardians. And here was where the problem lay. Both Sirius and Remus knew that Harry thought of the Weasleys as his extended family, but during the summer when the Weasleys had been staying with them, Molly had not been hiding what she felt about Sirius's capabilities as Harry's guardian. And they both remembered how easily Ron had abandoned him in the past. The only ones they were certain of was the twins, Harry had told them that he view them as big brothers and how they had always stood by him and protected him when they could. Of course this meant they had to invite the twins in a way that would not insult the other Weasleys or Hermione. At first they were going to invite her to, but when Harry had told them about his life he had admitted that he was smarter then he let on and they worried that Hermione's need to be the smartest would cloud her judgment when it came to the way she would handle Harry and they would not have him hiding again. In the end they decided to tell Harry and let him help decide, after all they knew how he hated it when people hid things from him, even more so when it involved him.

Harry had a thoughtful look on his face, he understood where they were coming from and he knew they wanted what was best for him. He had gotten a warm feeling in his chest when they had told him, they had actually told him. He smiled at them and snuggled with his Paddy. He understood what they meant, there was a chance Hermione would not react well to his "newfound" intelligence, but she was like his sister.

"I, I think I am willing to take the risk of her, her" his voice almost cracked, this was harder to say than he thought it would be. "her ha, hating me as long as," he took a small break, he really hoped she would understand, after all she was brilliant and she as the rest of his friends had been told of what had happened to him and how to best act around him. "As long as my twins are going to be there." He looked hopefully up at them. They both smiled back at him.

"What ever you need puppy" Sirius almost crooned at him. "If you want them there they will be there" Sirius felt his heart soar at his puppy's smile. Sirius had noticed something as harry lived with him, and that was that Harry's hope and trust was more or less the same. If he did not trust a person he would not hope for anything connected to them, so when he now saw the hope shinning in his little ones eyes he really hoped, none of his friends would break his trust and take away his hope again.

Remus however had a different sight of things, and maybe his theory was more correct, he after watching Sirius and Harry. He decided that they were each others hope, as long as Sirius was ok, harry would keep hoping and the same with Sirius.

"We will contact the twins tomorrow then," Remus smiled at him and filled his plate with more food, to harry it felt as if they wanted him to be fat or something. Every meal they would keep filling his plate until they were completely sure he was full. "Do you want to met them at the same time or should you met up with the twins first and then have Hermione join at a later date" Harry thought for a while, he did not want to hurt Hermione's feelings, but he really missed his big brothers. It seemed like his Paddy read his mind.

"You don't have to worry about hurting her feelings, if she is a real friend, she will understand." Sirius hugged him closer and stroked his hair. "Do whatever makes you feel most comfortable." That was one of the things he loved the most and at the same time hated about his puppy. He was so concerned about other people, but completely forgot that he needed to look after himself as well, but at least he had them now, they would make sure he was ok from now on, he would never be alone ever again, Sirius would make sure of it even if it was the last thing he did.

Please review; I appreciate all advice and comments. I am thinking of making this into a series with three parts, one where he gets closer with Sirius and Remus, part two where he deals with the rest of his friends and the public and the third part where he return to Hogwarts. If you have any advice or feelings about this please review.


	7. Hope, placed right or wrong part one

AN: SORRY, sorry, I am really sorry for the long delay. I have a good excuse I busted my knee on Friday and had to clean the house and watch a Labrador the whole weekend. Then I had exams and tests and I had to buy presents. I am sorry and I will try to always update every seven days, but I can't promise. Well let's get on with it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. J.K Rowling does.

**Hope placed right or wrong?**

Harry could not recall ever having felt this happy before. He was living with his family in a place where he could fly every day, he got to eat, have his own room, and he barely even had any chores. He only needed to help, actually help with dinner if Padfoot was cooking and to keep his room clean, it felt like he was on an everlasting vacation and it was nice. True enough there was times he doubted and thought that if he did something wrong they would send him away, but it was like they read his mind and even before he could develop the thought they reassured him. It was so nice to be loved.

Harry looked down on the property, it was quite big and had a huge quidditch pitch, a forest and all together quite a lot of ground, and still Sirius had apologized for it being so small. He let out a cute little giggle, his dofather was weird sometimes. He turned the broom and headed back to the cottage. His uncle Siri and Moony had told him that they managed to get the twins to come and later Hermione would arrive also, he couldn't wait to see his twins again and his big sister of sorts, but at the same time he could not shake the feeling of dread in his stomach, he landed quietly and heard someone rushing to the door. He smiled when his Siri opened the door and tried again to shake the feeling, but even as he was crushed into his dogfather's embrace he knew that something was going to go wrong.

"Harry, you are just in time, the twins are going to arrive in ten minutes, Moony have gone bonkers in the kitchen he threw me out puppy, and he claims he need silence to create his sweets." Sirius wrinkled his nose and Harry giggled again, of course if asked he would deny it. Sirius gasped at the cute sound it almost sounded like bells. He smiled and ruffled Harry's hair. Harry gave him a cute little glare and a pout. "Come on puppy, you need to change and freshen up before the trouble makers come."

If it had been anyone else, that comment would have sounded like he disapproved of the twins, but Harry knew differently. He smiled at him gave him an extra hug before he ran up the stairs, he was still uneasy when it came to other people, but he knew his Paddy and uncle Moony wouldn't hurt him.

- Sirius pov-

It felt like an eternity, he even wondered if Harry was calmer than him, not that he would know as he was upstairs changing. He starred at the fireplace again, what he would do if they hurt him, maybe Harry wasn't ready yet, if they hurt his puppy he doubted Harry would be able to cope.

He returned from his ranting mind when he heard the fire roar and feet tumbling out. When he looked up he saw something he did not count on. Not only did he see the two redheaded twins he was waiting on, but he also saw the bushy hair of Hermione Granger. He let his breath out, what was he supposed to do now; Harry had told them he wanted to see the twins first and no one else. He looked over at Remus with pleading eyes, if anyone knew what to do it had to be him.

-Normal pov-

Remus noticed Sirius's pleading eyes and nodded at him in understanding, and then he got up. "Why don't you come with me Hermione?" He guided her to the kitchen door, "I am making dinner and could need some help."

The twins and Sirius followed them with their eyes and Sirius hoped it would be ok for Harry that Remus wasn't there when he met the twins. When they could no longer see her, Sirius turned to the twins. "Harry is upstairs getting dressed, he will be down shortly"

The twins smiled, they had missed their little brother so much. Then they turned serious. "We heard what those monsters did to him, is he better now?"

Sirius heaved a sigh, "better, in a way I guess you could say he is better. Physically there is nothing wrong with him, but mentally, he is so scared and insecure. He still need to heal, and he need to be loved, that is one of the reasons we asked you two to come here alone." He looked at them, hoping with all his heart that they had made the right choice.

They looked at him and nodded, "of course we will help him; we will do all we can for him not to be hurt again. It doesn't matter who we need to protect him from, be it the public or them." They nodded to the door Hermione had just walked through.

Harry was very unsure of what to do. He had been heading downstairs when he had heard Hermione. Normally this would not have mattered, but it was not the plan. What if she hated him, and what if the twins agreed with her, what if she blamed him and what if she wouldn't be his friend anymore? What would he do then? It was too soon. He did not know how to face her yet. He felt his heartbeat accelerate, and knew he was going into a full panic attack. He tried to calm his breathing and focused on that and only that.

In, out. In and out, in, and out.

After a while he felt himself calm down and he knew it was time to go down or Sirius would think something was wrong and come look for him. He took a deep breath and descended the stairs.

When he got in too the living room he found his Paddy and twins sitting around the table with a bit of parchment between them. They had that strange glow in their eyes, the glow they always had before they planned something. They must have heard him because the moment he entered they looked up at him and to his surprise big grins stretched across the twins' faces. And they rushed across the room and crushed him between them in a giant hug. "Little brother" they crooned. "How are you?" he had always thought it to be fun when they did this, but how they managed to talk in complete synchronization always baffled him. Then he realized what was happening and he felt his face heat up.

Fred looked down on him "aww, how cute." He cooed and nuzzled him. Georg laughed at them and hugged Harry closer. "Yes we missed our little Harry."

Harry opened his mouth to argue, but before he could say a word he felt himself being lift up and carried before he was put down of the laps of the twins. He looked up at them. "I can sit on my own you know" he almost whispered. Then he stiffened a little, he did not know why, but he felt just as safe with them as he did with Padfoot and moony.

When the twins felt him freeze up, they shared a look before they smiled and pulled him closer. He was in there somewhere; they just had to get him over his insecurity and all that. They shifted him so that he was sitting between them and petted his head. "We know, we know, our little Harry is all grown up."

Sirius smiled at them. He had moved to one of the bigger chairs when he had seen them carrying his puppy, in just a few minutes his puppy had gone from total insecurity to happiness. He was still insecure, but now at least he was a little bit happier.

He laughed and got up. "Play nice now boys." He ruffled Harry's hair and laughed at the cute pout he received. "I'm going to get us something to drink and to see how moony is doing." He mock glared at the twins "no corrupting my cute innocent puppy while I am gone. He better be just as innocently cute when I get back." The twins just smirked at him, but Harry glared at him "hey, I'm not that innocent, and I am absolutely not cute." The twins nodded and petted his hair. "Of course, of course, you're not innocent at all."

Harry, who had momentarily forgotten his insecurity, tried to push their hands away and mumbled. "What is this, the bully Harry day." Sirius gave a barking laugh, "oh puppy, everyday is bully harry day. Your reactions are just too good." He smiled again, mock saluted the twins and left for the kitchen.

When he got there he found Remus by the oven and Hermione sitting by the table, tears running down her face. He looked at moony. "I told her the truth about Harry" he responded and Sirius understood. He sat down across her "why did that make you cry" he asked. He knew Remus probably only told her the parts about his intelligence.

"He thinks I would abandon him because he is smart, I would never…" Sirius decides to interrupt.

"Harry is very insecure right now" he went quiet for a while, choosing his words carefully. "While you have never abandoned him before, he is afraid because he knows you want to be the brightest. "He looked at her and she was slowly shaking her head.

"He is right I like being the brightest, but that does not mean I would abandon him because he is smart, it only means I would try harder to get to his level. I would like a smart harry, I don't care, and he is my little brother." Sirius smiled and gave her a short hug. Remus stood smiling by the oven.

"Then tell him that" Hermione turned to Remus. "Tell him that, and when he beats you, congratulate him. Show him that you still love him. It might take some time, but Harry will be Ok again."

She nodded and dried her tears; Sirius got up and grabbed a few butterbeers before he made his way to the door. "I will ask him if he is ready to see you, but don't be shocked when you see him, he has gotten quite thin. "She nodded again and he left the room.

Sirius got quite a shock when he entered the room. Harry was lying on the floor, there was tears running down his face. Usually this would have Sirius killing or seriously maiming the person responsible, but it became quite clear that the reason why he was crying was a good one. The twins were standing over him wands out and feathers where dancing over him. Tickling him. The twins was also different they had green and silver hair and it did not take a genius to figure out what had happened.

The moment Harry noticed him he began to beg. "Haha Siri help…hahaha." Sirius laughed and shook his head "and why would I do that hm. If I am not mistaken you where the one that made their heads the way they are now."

Harry giggled. "They started it, hhahaha. Please Paddy." He turned his cute puppy eyes filled with tears toward him and somehow managed to pout and giggle at the same time. Sirius really tried to resist it, but he soon started to waver under the look

Sirius heaved a sigh and looked at the twins- they shook their heads at him. "Siri, Siri, Siri, you have a long way to go my friend. To fall for something like that." Sirius glared at them, they knew as well as him that harry did not do that on purpose.

"Hey, I doubt you would be able to resist that look" Sirius made a sign to harry and when the twins looked over they were unable to look away. Sirius smirked and harry was quite confused, he was only looking at them. The twins soon caved in and let the spell go.

When they all had settled again, Sirius asked if harry was ready to face Hermione. Harry bit his lip and sipped his butterbeer. Was he ready? He looked at the twins, they had accepted him at once, they had teased him, but that was just what they did. Would Hermione also be so accepting? He knew he would have to face her eventually. He nodded hesitatingly at Sirius and received a hug back. "It will be fine Harry, she understands."

The moment Hermione saw Harry she almost gasped in shock. Sirius had not been exaggerating; she had never seen Harry so skinny. She could almost see every bone in his body. She ran over and grabbed him in a firm hug. She noticed how protective the twins seemed and she could not blame them, harry was so small, and he drew people in, it was almost impossible not to fall for him and want to protect him from everything.

"Oh, Harry, I missed you so much, are you happy now? Do you eat right?" she looked him over before she gave him a stern look. "I would never abandon you silly, you are my little brother harry. "

Harry felt his eyes fill with tears, he couldn't believe it. She accepted him, yes, she might abandon him if he beat her, but she accepted him now. He smiled before he threw himself at her and sobbed into her shoulder. Hermione pulled him closer and smiled sadly over his head. "Oh Harry, everything will be alright now sweetie. Just forget everything those beasts told you.

They all had to smile, at least Harry was healing now, and it would be a long time before he was alright but he was healing.

Before anyone could say anything else, they heard a loud noise from the kitchen…

AN: I am thinking about making harry an animagus, please vote in my poll.


	8. Hope, placed right or wrong part Two

AN: sorry, sorry, sorry, I know I have not updated in a long time, sorry. I have been suffering from writers block. But here is the second part of my seventh chapter. There might be some Molly, Ron and Ginny bashing in this story, if you don't like, don't read.

Disclaimer: I do not or will ever own Harry Potter that right goes to J.K Rowling.

**Hope, placed right or wrong? Part two**

Remus was truly happy for the first time since he could remember. He could hear his cub crying in the other room, but he knew it was of happiness so he only smiled and checked on dinner, it was almost ready so he turned to make his way to the living room. He did not get far before he heard the kitchen floo activate.

To enter the living room floo in this house, like the twins had done, you needed a password. If you did not have that password you would end up in the kitchen which would close up and not open again before someone living there collected them. The only places connected to the cottage was the Weasley house, the headquarter and Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts.

Remus wondered who it could be. He and Sirius had made it clear that they were not to be disturbed while Harry was healing, so he could not see any reason for anyone to come here. He made his way over to the fireplace and waited.

It did not really come as a big surprise to him when he saw the first redheads come through, but it did piss him off. They had been told clearly that they would only be able to see Harry when Harry was ready for it. And now they dared to come here without permission and without a warning. He leaned back against the table and silenced the room, as long as nobody unlocked the door the spell would hold. There was no need for Harry to hear this.

Molly Weasley was the first one through followed by Ron and Ginny and lastly Arthur and Bill. The last two looked like they would rather be anywhere than there at the moment. "Sorry Remus" Arthur said with an apologetic look in his eyes. "We really tried to stop them, they just would not listen." Bill nodded in the background.

Remus turned to the other three, his eyes where burning with anger. "And what is your excuse Molly, Mr. and Miss Weasley? I believe we made it quite clear that Harry was not to be imposed on while healing. So with what right did you come here?" in the end he was almost shouting in anger. It was not the fact that they had come without permission that angered him, it was the look they had in their eyes.

"I have every right Remus Lupin. Harry is like a son to me, and Sirius Black is by no means an appropriate guardian for a harmed child" she was actually shouting the last bit. How dare she say something like that, if she had ended up as Harry's guardian she probably would have spouted his ears full of that shit every day.

He tried to real in his anger and hissed through clenched teeth, "that might be so, but Sirius is not the only adult taking care of Harry, and I assure you we are more than able to care for him." He saw her disbelieving face and glared at here. She was so not going there.

"I hardly think so." Ok maybe she was. "A barely sane ex-convict and a werewolf is hardly appropriate company for a fragile child like Harry." He along with Arthur and Bill could only stare at her in with disbelieving faces. None of them could believe she had really said that. Ginny and Ron however was nodding in agreement.

Remus could feel his grip on his inner wolf slip. Moony did not like it when people questioned his ability to take care of his cub or when they like her tried to take his cub away, but before he could say anything his nose detected his cub. He turned to the door and felt raw magic seeping through. Then only seconds later it blasted open and they were met with the sight of four enraged faces and one sad, disbelieving one.

"Oh Harry dear" Mrs. Weasley walked towards him with open arms, but he backed away and hugged himself closer to his Paddy.

"Why, why did you say that, how could you say that?" his voice was broken and sad. "Why do you want to take them away from me?" He didn't understand, she had been so nice and now it was like she was a different person. She had said so hurtful things to his uncle moony.

Harry had decided the moment his Uncle Moony and Paddy had told him they wanted him that they were the only persons he needed, everyone else would just be bonuses. Therefore if anyone did anything or said anything hurtful to them he would cut them from his life, and he was not the kind of person to brake a promise. Then again to be honest he did not like what she had become. He collected his courage and sucked in a deep breath. "I think you should leave now. Mrs. Weasley." He tried to say it with a strong voice, but he did not think he managed. He looked up at her and quickly stepped backwards and hid behind Sirius. When he noticed his panic Remus hurried over.

I am keeping the poll for Harry's animagus form open for a week or two more, please take the time to vote. And please review and tell me what you think about the story so far, if there is something you want me to change or include. Thank you.


	9. Hope, placed right or wrong? part 3

I can not apologize enough, I have had a lot of tests and stuff at school and i promised myself i would not use that as an excuse, but i really tried. I can't promise that i will make it, but i will try to update sooner. This is a really rushed chapter, so i will probably rewrite it later so please review and tell me what you think. Please :-)

**Hope, placed right or wrong? part 3**

You could hear a pin drop in the room after Harry was finished. Harry was very happy he was behind Sirius when he saw how her face reddened. She almost looked like a tomato now and Ginny and Ron was following closely. He almost glued himself to Siri's back his courage was disappearing quickly, he could not believe he had said that.

Remus and Sirius knew this would turn badly and they hoped with all their hearts that Harry would not be to badly hurt by this. Remus moved closer to his cub, none of them would get close to him. I would appear that he did not have to worry about that, because Ron was finished with staying silent.

"You can't talk to mom like that. Stop thinking so highly of your self, just because you are the Boy-Who-Lived it does not mean you can walk over her like that. You should be honored that we want to take you inn after the lies you keep spewing about your relatives." Ron huffed angrily and glared or tried to glare at his ex – best friend. In truth he only managed to look idiotic.

Remus and Sirius glared at him, he had no right to speak to their puppy/cub like that. Harry did not know what was happening to him, his mood changed so fast, one moment he was scared as hell, the next he was angry and strong. He felt that happening now, he was growing stronger and angrier, how dare they, how dare he. He was supposed to be his best friend.

"How could you, you said you believed me, you know how much i have longed for a family." He felt his eyes fill with tears and he was disgusted with himself, why was he so weak. Without him knowing his eyes flashed, just for a moment they became darker, a forest green instead of the normal emerald.

The Weasleys backed away, he was not human they decided at that moment. Harry did not notice the only thing he knew was that he felt whole, not completely whole, but more whole than before, like there had been a piece of him had been missing, and now a small part of that piece had come back. He looked up and saw the disgust in Molly, Ron and Ginny's eyes. Remus who had also seen it hugged Harry to him and did not quite know how to feel. He knew why Harry's eyes had changed and he was happy, but he had hoped this would happen at a better time. He gave Sirius a weird look and received a nod back, Sirius had noticed to.

Harry looked between them, he wanted to ask, but decided that this was not the time. He opened his mouth to again ask the Weasleys to leave, but he was beaten by Sirius. "Our puppy asked you to leave so please do so. You have definitely lost every right to Harry with your disgusting behavior." Sirius's eyes flashed in anger, he knew how much they had already hurt his precious godson.

It was not so easy to get them to leave. Ginny had apparently gotten over the fact that harry might not be completely human. "Harry, come on, you're coming home with us. Stop behaving so selfishly your hurting mom and you know that we have to plan our wedding." Harry did not know how to respond so he ended up just standing there, gaping.

He looked over at the twins and Hermione, who was still standing in the doorway. Gaping and glaring at Molly, Ron and Ginny. Then he looked at Sirius and Remus, it took him another few seconds before he found his voice. "Wedding? What wedding? And it's not my fault that Mrs. Weasley is hurt, she should have thought about that before she hurt my precious people."

Sirius and Remus smiled proudly, it seemed like Harry had finally got some of his temperament back, and it had worried them when he had been silent and scared all the time. They both hugged him and then Remus and Sirius decided that the Weasleys (meaning Molly, Ron and Ginny, if i am talking about others i will use their names.)

"LEAVE! Harry told you to leave so do so before i throw you out!" Sirius lost his temper he was sick of these people. The only thing they had done since they came here was to hurt them and to be disrespectful. When he saw they had no intentions of leaving he called upon the magic of the house wards and ordered it to throw them out.

They did not leave silently. "Just you wait Sirius Black, i will tell Dumbledore about this. He will surely agree with us." Mrs. Weasley shouted before she was pushed through the floo. When they where gone Bill and Arthur remained. Sirius allowed them because he wanted to know their view on all this.

"we are really sorry about them, we plus Charlie still love you Harry and as long as you are happy, we will stand by you all the way." They smiled at him once more before they to went through the floo. Fred and George still looked pissed off, but they smiled lovingly at Harry before they hugged him and told him they would be back later. He nodded in understanding of course they would want to go back with their family, well that was what he thought anyway, in truth they were going to give their family an earful. They ruffled his hair one last time before they left. Hermione gave him a bone crushing hug and kissed him on the cheek before she too disappeared.

Harry turned to his guardians and he felt himself grow weak again, what if they did not like him anymore. He bit his lip uncertainly and let go of his Paddy. He looked up at them through his hair and shuffled a little.

It did not take much for them to understand what he was thinking. They pulled him close and murmured soft words of love and caring. Harry felt his eyes fill with tears again, but this time he could not stop them from overflowing. He buried his face in their shoulders and sobbed his heart out. He had hoped, hoped so much that they would accept him, and they had broken his trust and his heart. He looked up in their eyes and smiled a watery smile at least he had them, at least they had been the right persons to trust with his hope.

Please review, i am thinking about making harry have a creature inheritance, what do you think? If yes, what do you want him to be? Thanks for reading.


	10. Hope to belong

Authors note: sorry for the long wait, i have had a complete writer's block but now i am a little better. This is very short and i apologize again. Please read and REVIEW.

Disclaimer: i do not own Harry Potter or anything to do with Harry Potter. I do not earn any money on this.

**********************Story*****************************

**Hope to belong**

It had been almost two weeks since the Weasleys had come tearing through and now Harry was almost back to his normal self, only now he was healthier and happier. The school year was fast approaching and for the first time ever Harry did not feel ecstatic. He for the first time felt like he would rather stay home with his uncle moony and Paddy.

After the disaster with the Weasleys he had only had contact with his friends through letters and he felt his nerves tearing through him at the thought of having to be among so many people. Paddy and Moony had tried to comfort him, but it had not worked until a week later when Paddy decided that Harry simply needed a way to get away if things got to rough. And that solution came in the form of an animagus transformation. At first Moony had said no, but when he saw the hopeful look on his cub's face he had given in.

Since then they had worked very hard, but they had meet a few complications when Harry was to discover his form. He kept seeing more than one animal and it had taken Moony days to discover why.

They all almost fell apart laughing when he finally found the answer it was so obvious. Harry was one of those few that had multiple forms. He had yet to discover how many or which animal each of them where, but the first one he discovered was that of a cub or pup. He was so happy; this meant that he had something in common with his guardians. The smile on his face had not left is since.

Apparently Harry was a very gifted animagus as it only took him a few days after clearly seeing his form to actually changing into it. He had stayed in that form for a whole day just playing with Padfoot and snuggling with Remus.

Harry felt as he lay on the soft ground with his godfather, that life was good and the only thing he needed to do now was to somehow get Siri and Remy to allow him to stay out during a full moon.

Sirius and Remus knew very well what he was plotting and they where nervous. On one side they wanted to let him, they wanted to give him everything he wanted, but on the other side they did not want him to get hurt and there was a chance that would happen. Even if Remus and his inner wolf felt the same pain at the thought of their cub hurt.

But in the end Harry succeeded. Two weeks before the summer holidays ended they decided that Harry would be allowed to accompany them on the next full moon. Harry was ecstatic.

-Time skip- Full moon-

Harry was sitting in the living room, they had told him that he had to stay there until midnight and then he could turn into his form and make his way into the forest, he was to meet them in a clearing a near the house.

They had decided that Harry's marauder name was to be Shadow; the reasoning was that he had kept himself in the shadows so long and he always found out about everything.

So when the clock struck midnight shadow made his way out the doggy door and into the forest. He was almost shaking in excitement. He slowed down when he was near the clearing and slowly approached them. Padfoot and Moony was playing around in the middle of the clearing and Padfoot was the first to notice him. He nodded to him and Shadow stopped. They had told him that it would be safer if Moony approached him first and as Moony did so Harry lay down and rolled over showing his tummy. Moony sniffed him twice before whining and licking his face. Then to everyone's surprise he lifted Shadow by the neck and carried him towards Padfoot. When there he was carefully set down before Moony gave him a playful shove and they started to play.

- Moony's POV-

Moony felt the pain and knew he was soon to be relished. He felt guilty for the pain this transformation caused his other self but he could not help it. It would have been easier if he could accept him, but that was a long shot. It also would have been easier if his mate and pack still had been alive but they where dead now and the pack was down to him and Padfoot. He looked over at the dog and the moment the transformation was over he jumped him. Padfoot did not see it coming.

They had only been playing for a few minutes when Moony smelt someone approaching. He saw Padfoot nodding at someone and turned his head, a cub he thought as he smelt the creature. He smelled familiar, he smelled like family. He approached him carefully and nuzzled his snout into the cub's belly. His other part gave him the name. Shadow, Harry their cub, the cub of the pack, his brother's cub.

He carefully lifted him up and carried him to Padfoot who watched on in surprise and amusement.

-Normal POV-

They had played on for hours and hours and when they where finished they had all fallen asleep curled up together.

That had been a week since that night and now they where going to Diagon Alley to buy his school stuff. It would be the first time he left the property and he was really nervous. What if he didn't belong anymore? Harry knew it was probably just an irrational fear but that did not make it easier.

He looked over at his Paddy and Moony and they smiled back at him. They where going to floo to the Leaky caldron and Harry was going do floo with Siri. Most teens would probably find that embarrassing, but he felt comforted by it. Moony went first and then Harry and Sirius stepped through and Siri laid his arm around his shoulders and squeezed lightly. "It's going to be ok pup. Everything is going to be Ok. You will always belong with us"

************************Authors note*****************************

I think the next chapter will be the last, then if I get enough response i might write a sequel about Harrys fifth year, but i have only gotten one reviewer that wants that. So we will see. Please review and tell me what you think. I know this was a bad one but I wrote this in my Norwegian class while the teacher was not looking so... Review please...


	11. Roaring Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Harry Potter. All rights go to their respective owners.

AU: Well here it is, the last chapter. I am still unsure if I will be writing a sequel, but I really want to. I have the plot line all thought out, so please review and tell me what you think. Now let's get on with the story.

******************************Story*******************************'

Roaring Hope

Harry felt very unsure. Usually when he thought of Diagon alley he only had happy thoughts. Now however Diagon Alley was scarier than he remembered, there were so many people. They where flocking around them like vultures. Some where asking questions, other was shouting insults or concern. It was quite easy to hear that many were disappointed of how weak their supposed savior was. He was already as close to Siri as he could get, you could not even fit a piece of paper between them and yet, he felt the need to be even closer, but there was no escaping their judgmental stares.

He looked pensively up at the faces of his faces. They where furious, it really showed his progress that he at once realized that it was them they where furious at, not him. He actually started to feel bad for them, they had no idea what kind of trouble they where in. it was not good when his Paddy and Moony had those faces. It was quite clear that they where about to snap.

*****Sirius's POV*****

He could not believe the wizarding population. They had all heard what had happened to Harry and now they had the guts to stand there begging for forgiveness and shouting their anger and disappointment of their supposed savior.

He felt his anger grow and a look at Moony shoved that he felt the same way. He pulled Harry even closer and growled at the public. He was just about to snap out where they all could go, when the public where disbanded by a wave of power. He looked to the side and did not know if he should be happy or angry.

************Normal POV**********

The family of three shared a look, Harry looked at them in confusion as he could not see who did it, and Remus and Sirius shared a look of shared fear. Then a familiar annoyed voice broke the crushing silence. "Do you people really have nothing better to do than to stand around gawking at a child all day?" Harry almost jumped from surprise. He could have recognized that voice anywhere, but he was most surprised of the tone of the snarky voice, usually that tone was reserved for him. He looked up and almost fell back, had he been a weaker child he would probably have turned heals and run for his life.

"Now, now Severus, there is really no reason for you to get the whole of wizarding London on your bad side is there?" Harry's eyes jumped to the other person, Headmaster Dumbledore was there too. Harry had not seen the man since the ending of the later year, but he was surprised of how old the man looked. It seemed like he had aged twenty years over the summer. The headmaster must have noticed his worried look, because he sent him a smile and a weak twinkle, but he could not hide the sadness and regret in his eyes. "Headmaster, Snape" Sirius and Moony nodded politely in greeting.

Snape didn't answer but gave a short nod back and the headmaster smiled and offered them lemon drops. "And how goes the shopping boys? Gathered all the school things?"

Harry was very unsure of what exactly was going on between his guardians and professor Dumbledore, but it was something. "Yes sir, we just have to get my potions things then we are done." Harry smiled timidly to Dumbledore and on the inside he chewed himself out for sounding so weak and fragile. Dumbledore just smiled kindly at him and ignored the glares he was receiving from Sirius.

"I actually wondered if i might borrow your guardians for a while my dear boy." Dumbledore looked expectantly at him. Harry was very confused, he had asked. Grown –ups didn't ask. He looked over at Siri and Moony, they didn't look very happy.

"We can't just leave him to wander alone, you saw how they all reacted" Sirius glared at the passers by. Snape snorted, that was an understatement, and he wouldn't get back in one piece.

"I am sure Severus would be happy to take him, he had to go to pick up some potions ingredients himself." It was quite clear by the looks on Snape's face that he was all but okay with it. It actually made Harry giggle, the headmaster really was something else.

Both Sirius and Remus looked at the Potions Master. His face was as unwelcoming as ever, but there was something hidden in his eyes, it looked like regret and protectiveness. They looked back over at their pup/cub. They hoped he would understand why they where doing this and that he wouldn't mind too much. "As long as he is nice, and the moment he notice that Harry is uncomfortable; he is to take him straight to us." Snape nodded and the headmaster gave them a twinkle.

"Lovely, shall we go to the Leaky Caldron and have our chat there. Severus can bring Harry there later." They all nodded and after a last hug they where of.

Harry was very wary. After being retrieved from the Dursleys he had always been with either Remus or Sirius. He knew why they had agreed. He needed to get used to other people, but he couldn't understand why the first one had to be Snape. The I-Hate-Potter-More-Than-Anything – Snape. What where they thinking. He looked up at his professor. He looked kind of strange. There was something weird with his eyes.

"What do you need Potter?" his professors snarky voice, oddly gentle waked him from his thoughts.

"I need more of the basic ingredients, some new stirring rods, "the basics of potions the secret volume 3. And a new cauldron." He really hated how weak and pathetic his voice sounded.

Snape lifted his eyebrows at that. The basics of potions a secret was a book only those most interested in potions would read, maybe he should keep an eye on Potter in class. There was something not quite right about this. "What happened to your old cauldron?"

Harry looked over at him. "It is unusable, too many botched up potions." He stated. Snape hmmed there was definitely something weird going on.

Much to Snape's surprise it only took those about ten minutes to get everything. Harry seemed to know exactly what he needed and where it was. He had headed straight to the best ingredients and supplies. Not the most expensive ones, but the best none the less.

The real problems came about when they exited, but Snape took care of it quite quickly. And a strange sort of understanding came about.

Harry was sure there was something up with his guardians and Dumbledore, but he decided to let it lie, as everyone seemed happy. They only stayed a little while after Snape dropped him of.

Harry was so happy when he got back, he was a little worried about how his friends would react when he got back to school, but he hoped they would be more like Hermione and less like Ron. That and he had managed the crowd today.

The more he thought about it the more he started to panic. Because when he thought back, the only reasons he had managed the crowd was because Remus and Sirius was there. The hope that had roared in his chest just moments ago started to diminish. They wouldn't be at Hogwarts. The panic spread. He was leaving tomorrow, for months without them. He had barely gotten through a couple of hours outside this house, and now he would have to manage months without them. He walked in a daze up to his room. Remus and Sirius saw his dazed eyes and called worriedly after him, but he didn't hear them.

When he got to his room he dropped to the bed and started sobbing. Even his stronger side was sad. It made whining sounds in the back of his mind. He was going away from his Paddy and Moony; he was going away from the safe haven. He buried his face in the pillows and cried. He didn't hear the door opening or his guardians entering. He almost flew of the bed when he felt strong and comforting arms surround him. "Shush, shush puppy, why are you crying? You where so happy just moments ago." The deep voice of his dogfather rumbled in his chest. He couldn't speak, saying it would make it true.

The stronger side of him, the one he decided to call shadow, like his animagus form, decided to butt in. After all they needed to know. "I don't want to go..." he almost whimpered. "I want to stay with you." His voice was so weak and fragile that his guardians almost wanted to cry. He sounded so much like the little child he had never gotten the chance to be.

Moony sat himself on the bed in front of them. "Don't cry cub, we won't leave you, we already promised we would always stay with you." He dried away some of the tears. "We were going to tell you at dinner. Dumbledore offered us jobs at Hogwarts this year. He offered me the position as DADA teacher again, and he has decided to start another class which Sirius is going to teach."

Harry lifted his head from his Paddy's chest and looked hopefully up at them. The hope was yet again growing. "I am going to be the dueling teacher." Sirius said and smiled down at him. "He also agreed that if you needed it, you could always come and stay at our rooms." He gave a small laugh. "You will not be alone puppy, we will always be there, whether you like it or not." He said this with so much certainty that it was impossible not to believe him.

However Harry was still uncertain. "Do you promise?" his uncertainty was fading as the hope grew stronger. Remus and Sirius shared a look.

"We swear on our magic that is it with in our power, we will always be there for you." They said it together and Harry felt the magic sweep through the room. They had made a magic vow. He laughed and drew Moony and Siri into a group hug.

He was still a little uncertain of what the future would bring, but he knew that as long as he had them, he would make it. He could once again feel hope roaring in his chest.

***********************************AU*********************************

**Well that was that. Please review and tell me what you think of a sequel. And if i do one how do you think Snape should act, is there someone you wish to be different than they are in the book please tell me. I really want to know what you think. Bye for now:-)**


	12. Answers

AN: hello everyone, I know you are probably like me and hate AN's but some of you have written me some questions so here are the answers.

There will be a sequel, I have the plotline thought out, I just have to find a good way to start it. Advice would be appreciated.

I will post a notice here when I have put out the sequel.

I will keep having Sirius refer to Harry as Puppy, because in my story that was what he called him when he was born, and I don't see why he would change the nickname just because he is older, I know my family never did.

I am completely open for advice about how you would like the characters to act.

Please Review and tell me what you want should happen in the sequel

If there are something you want to know, just write and tell me and I promise to answer


	13. Sequel

AN: The sequel is up now. It's called "Trust doesn't come by itself."


End file.
